DESEO
by NOTA-fic
Summary: El deseo es pedir algo a una estrella y también es desear mucho tener algo que solo esta en tus sueños. Como un final feliz con la persona que sin saberlo se robo tu corazón desde que te regalo una sonrisa. Ginmado \VS\ Kyomado -con futuros LEMONS-.


_Bien este es un nuevo fic que escribi desde hace mucho en el celular con un programa de Word que tengo en el con el que puedo escribir en cualquier momento sin tener que prender la computadora XD._

_De echo unos de mis Fics son subidos desde el celular._

_**Bien espero les guste ^^**_

* * *

Ginga se encontraba en el rio como de costumbre sentado en el pasto pensando en cosas al azar como en sus amigos. Esta vez se encontraba solo, Kenta avía estado ocupado, Tsubasa tenía cosas que hacer al igual que Yu y Madoka...

Dejo salir un suspiro pesado al recuerdo de su amiga castaña de ojos color zafiro, que siempre se mantenía fiel a él. Madoka avía estado ocupada en el Bey-pit por esa razón ella no se encontraba a su lado en este momento.

Ginga la veía reparar beys hasta muy tarde en la noche y quedarse dormida sobre algunas piezas bey que cuándo se levantaba se quedaba pegadas a su cara. Ginga no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa ante el recuerdo.

-'Madoka es una gran Beyblader'- pensó Ginga acostándose en el pasto para poder mirar mejor la puesta del sol -'aún que no combata es grandiosa y muy valiente'-dijo mientras sacaba su bey pegasus -Verdad, pegasus?- dijo mirando a pegasus que brillaba con los últimos rayos de sol. Entonces dio un destello singular, que para Ginga era una aprobación a su pregunta. Ginga se quedó viendo a su preciado bey que estaba en grandiosa condiciones, gracias a Madoka- tú también le debes mucho- dijo Ginga a su bey. Antes de ser sorprendido por una voz familiar.

-¡Ginga!- Ginga se sienta rápidamente para mirar que Madoka estaba sentada un lado de él, ella le dio una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que lo avía asustado- ¿de qué estás hablando? -.

-yo...am, de nada- dice nervioso y con un pequeño rubor.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso- dice Madoka divertida por el comportamiento de Ginga.

-¿oye no estabas ocupada en el Bey-pit?- pregunta Ginga ahora normal.

-bien terminé él trabajó y salí a caminar, entonces fue cuando te encontré aquí- explica Madoka sentada al lado de el- y quería contarte algo- dice Madoka con tristeza.

-¿qué sucede? - Ginga ahora se mostró más atentó a Madoka.

-solo quería desearte suerte en tu combate de mañana- días antes un chico que se creía el mejor Beyblader (como masamune) avía retado a Ginga a una batalla para determinar quién sería el mejor.

-ha...gracias- dice Ginga con felicidad que es rápidamente bloqueada por confusión- ¿no vas a ir conmigo? - pregunta Ginga un poco decepcionado.

-lo siento, pero de eso era de lo que te quería hablar- dice Madoka para iniciar- mi padre fue llamado para trabajar en china como mecánico bey y tenemos que mudarnos- explica Madoka mientras Ginga oía atentamente- hoy estuve empatando mis cosas y no reparado beys- declara para terminar.

Ginga no creía lo que decía, su mejor amiga se iba, se sentía como un gran agujero en el corazón al pensar cómo serían las cosas sin Madoka.

-¿Ginga?- dijo Madoka al ver que de Ginga no avía respuesta.

-¿qué? - dijo Ginga sin salir de sus pensamientos.

-tengo que irme ya oscureció- dice Madoka mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas, Ginga regreso de sus pensamientos para mirar a Madoka, se sorprendido de lo linda que se veía con los ojos brillando por las estrellas. A él le gustaba ver las hermosas estrellas por la noche todas eran muy lindas pero esta vez ninguna estrella se comparaba con los lindos ojos color zafiro de Madoka que brillaban a la luz de la luna.

-Madoka...- dijo con un tono de voz casi in-escuchable.

-¿Ginga quieres que le dé un pequeño análisis a pegasus, antes de irme?-dice Madoka volteando a mirar a Ginga.

-claro- dice Ginga entregándole a pegasus.

Madoka saco su mini laptop y comenzó a checar a pegasus. Ginga miró a Madoka que tecleaba rápidamente con sus dedos haciendo que en la pantalla de la portátil aparecieran figuras, gráficas, estadísticas y números. Podría no entender de ese tipo de cosas pero llegaría a extrañarlo.

Abría barias cosas que extrañaría de ella como los regaños por no cuidar a su bey, la rica comida que cocinaba para él, la forma en la que se enojaba por el ver a alguien maltratar a un bey, su apoyó, su sonrisa, la manera en la que siempre se quedaba dormida en su mesa de trabajo y el tenerla siempre a su lado...

Ginga seguía mirando a Madoka perdido en sus pensamientos, antes de que Madoka lo trajera a la realidad cuando le entregó a pegasus.

- pegasus está bien, no has combatido últimamente así que no tiene rasguños- dice Madoka poniéndose de pie lista para irse- bien mi avión parte a las 11 am, para que vallas junto con los demás que me van a despedir- dice Madoka con una sonrisa forzada, ella realmente no quería irse aún no, quería estar más tiempo con Ginga antes de marcharse pero Ginga no parecía hacerle mucho caso, él estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos que no dijo nada ante la noticia. Ella esperaba que por lo menos protestara o le dijera algo pero él no decía ni una palabra -'parece que no le importa'- pensó Madoka con tristeza mientras por fuera fingía una sonrisa.

-Adiós, Ginga- dijo Madoka tomando caminó lejos de él.

- ¡Madoka!- grito Ginga cuando salió de sus pensamientos, muy tarde porqué Madoka ya no se veía por ninguna parte y era inútil que lo pudiera oír ahora. Miro al piso con tristeza y su postura decaída- no te vayas- dijo Ginga en voz baja sabiendo que ella ya no podía oírlo, pero espera que por alguna razón ella llegará corriendo a abrazarlo, decirle que no se ira, que se quedará aquí junto con él. Pero...eso no pasaría.

Madoka caminaba de regreso al Bey-pit después de haber hablado con Ginga. Le contó sobre su partida pero pareció como si él estuviera pensando en algo más importante para él.

Una lágrima calló sobre su mejilla antes de ser limpiada lo cuál era inservible porque al instante salían más y nuevas lágrimas de sus ojos. Su corazón se avía roto.

No veía por donde iba, solo caminaba derecho.

Entonces Choco con alguien a quien no le dio mucha importancia el mirar.

-lo siento- dijo Madoka sin detener su paso.

Fue detenida al instante por un par de manos fuertes que la tomaron y la voltearon hacía donde se encontraba esa persona, de melena verde y despeinada.

-¿¡Kyouya!?- dijo Madoka aturdida por el comportamiento del chico que la miraba justo a los ojos. Madoka tenía sus manos pegadas en su pecho, para protección.

-¿Por qué lloras?-dice Kyouya con su mirada ruda y fría de siempre. Solo que está vez Madoka pudo ver que avía cierta preocupación en su mirada, algo que nunca avía visto antes en él.

-no es nada- dice Madoka agachando la cabeza. Kyouya se dio cuenta de que ella estaba escondiendo su tristeza.

-vamos- dijo al tomarla de la mano y caminar.

-a donde vamos- dijo Madoka confundida.

-Ya lo verás- dijo mirando a Madoka con una sonrisa. Madoka se sonrojo de un color carmesí y guardo silencio todo el caminó, en el cuál Kyouya no soltó su agarré de la suave mano de Madoka.

Ginga que avía corrido tras Madoka, ahora mirada como ella era llevada por Kyouya de la mano y tenía un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas.

En ese instante mirar a Madoka alejarse con Kyouya resulto como un golpe bajo. Su corazón dolía y no sabía el porqué. Pero no le gustaba, cuando sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas.

Retrocedió dos pasos antes de irse lentamente por donde vino.

* * *

Bien eso fue todo por este capitulo, denme su opinión en los comentarios ;)


End file.
